


Unfaithful

by Winter Love (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [2]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Winter%20Love
Summary: She has been alone in her room for a few hours and she hadn't seen her husband in a couple of days, yet her actions were a little surprising.





	Unfaithful

A heavy sigh escaped her parted lips, her eyes were closed, her brow furrowed in concentration. She moves a little lower to get more comfortable. The sheet is covering one of her legs, her other thigh is exposed, the porcelain skin a sight to behold. She whimpers in what sounds like frustration. One of her hands is moving, her fingers doing all the work.  
It began not much long ago and not so suddenly either. She had been alone in her room for a few hours now and without seeing her husband for a couple of days.  
This was quite unexpected, they weren’t exactly sweethearts before the wedding happened, however, something had changed. Something was different, something was brought to light, it seemed that it had always been there, but it was also always unnoticed.  
“Alex…” she whispered, a sound so innocent and yet so filled with sin.  
She looked like an angel, was beautiful like one, but how could an angel do something so profane as to touch itself? Angels were supposed to be genderless, sexless. This one clearly did not fit the profile.  
“Alex, please…”  
Small cries escaped her lips and died in the air without really disappearing into it.  
One of her legs, the covered one, met the mattress, exposing her even more. Her nightgown was up to her waist and one of her nipples was peaked from arousal and probably from cold too. Her body tensed, her teeth bit her lip, tension built like a crescendo until… Until it was over.  
She came around her fingers, breathing hard and biting her lip. Finally opening her eyes.  
She never once realized she was being watched. She didn’t notice him standing just far enough not to be seen, close enough to see everything that was happening.  
It was the sound of her panting that drew him closer, he didn’t expect such a show, but he also could not walk away from it, even if it was the sheriff’s name she had been whispering, even if the sight made him burn in anger and in something else he did not dare to name.  
He returned to his room before she had made her way to the bathroom. From his room he watched her move around the house, a feeling of betrayal in his chest he hoped never to feel again. His anger was fighting his guilt and the other feeling he didn’t name. Anger and its partner won, leaving guilt for later.  
He closed his door and ignored the sounds coming from the bathroom, laid on his bed and considered his options, perhaps he too could commit an act of betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> Norma and masturbation is a concept that I still have to study in my mind, but I believe I did a fair job here, I hope you all agree. ;)
> 
> 4\. Masturbation


End file.
